


Chowdertale

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Chowder (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Crack, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: This is just a weird AU I came up with entirely because I thought 'Endive the Undying' was funny.
Kudos: 2





	1. Theme Song/Character List

Endive the Undying:  
You take our souls in a genocide run.  
Panini Frisk:  
But in pacifist we have some fun.  
Chowder Sans:  
Have a bad time and get dunked on.  
Papyrus Mung:  
NYEHE NYEHE NYEHE NYE NYEHE NYE.  
All:  
So, fall on down, get ready for some fightin’.  
Stay a while ‘cuz the barrier can’t be broken.  
Fall on down, get ready for some fightin’.  
Stay a while ‘cuz the barrier can’t be broken,  
Temmie:  
HOI!  
Papyrus Mung:  
The Temmies would love it!  
Chowder Sans:  
Bro?  
XXX  
(Okay, so I’m also gonna list the character matchups I did for this weird AU thing, so anyone who reads this will know who’s who.)  
Endive- Undyne (Endive the Undying)  
Chowder- Sans (Chowder Sans)  
Mung Daal- Papyrus (Papyrus Mung)  
Panini- Frisk (Panini Frisk)  
Kimchi- Annoying Dog (Annoying Kimchi)  
Shnitzel- Asgore (Shnitzgore)  
Truffles- Muffet (Muffles)  
Snail Car- River Person (River Snail Car)  
Ceviche- Mettaton (Cevicheton)  
Gazpacho- Toriel (Toriel Gazpacho)  
Chestnut- Flowey (Floweynut)  
Kiwi- Asriel (Kiwiel)  
Gorgonzola- Grillby (Gorgonzillby)  
Reuben- Chara (Chareuben)


	2. Ketchup

“HOI! I’m Tem! I can tok 2 the hooman reeding zis cuz I’m Tem! Weerd stuffs happened! Tem was waching TV with Tem and Tem dropped the Tem Flakes! OH NO! Then stuff happened and now every1 is part of cartoon! But not Tem cuz I’m Tem! I’m gonna wach the TV now!”  
XXX  
“BROTHER, IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO BE PREPARED IN CASE A HUMAN COMES… OR IF SOMEONE PLACES AN ORDER!” Papyrus Mung shouted up the stairs to his brother/apprentice.  
Chowder Sans, however, just kept sleeping.   
“CHOWDER SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!!!” Papyrus Mung yelled again.  
Eventually, meaning six billion decades later, the lazy skeleton-cat-bear-bunny-thing rolled down the steps. Just as he reached the bottom, Muffles flew into the room.  
“We have an oooooooordeeeeeeeeer!” she shrieked in her weird pixie-spider voice.  
Papyrus Mung took the piece of paper his… wife? handed to him. As he read it carefully, she flew back to her web so she could count her money.  
“OH GOODIE! AN ORDER FOR THE GREAT MUNG!!!” he shouted happily. “AND IT’S ONE OF MY FAVORITES! SPAGHETTI!!!”  
“Blahblahblah blah blah blah blahblah,” Shnitzgore pointed out.  
“YES, SHNITZGORE, I AM AWARE THAT SPAGHETTI IS THE ONLY THING ON OUR MENU!” Papyrus Mung replied. “COME, CHOWDER SANS, WE MUST COOK THIS ORDER TO PERFECTION!!! NYEHEHEHE!”  
“okay,” he said without moving.  
Papyrus Mung recognized the situation as soon as he saw this.  
“CHOWDER SANS, THERE’S NO TIME FOR THIS NONSENSE! WHEN I SAID WE WERE GOING TO COOK SPAGHETTI, I MEANT NOW! AND BY NOW, I MEAN WE ARE STARTING IN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS, NOT WHATEVER WAY YOU CHOOSE TO TWIST MY WORDS THIS TIME!”  
“okay, okay. geez, I guess that joke doesn’t tickle your funny bone,” Chowder Sans sighed.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PUUUUUUUUUUUNS!!!!!!!!” Papyrus Mung shrieked in size infinity font.  
Chowder Sans shrugged his shoulders and started to help his brother cook the spaghetti. Once it was done, Papyrus Mung was dragged away by Annoying Kimchi, which left the responsibility of making the spaghetti sauce to Chowder Sans. So, with another sigh, he started to mix what he thought were the ingredients in a bowl. Just as he had finished pouring his sauce onto the plate of steaming hot spaghetti, Annoying Kimchi returned his brother, who looked like he had just been subjected to 16 of listening to a recording of Shnitzgore singing on a loop.  
“CHOWDER SANS, THE CUSTOMER IS GOING TO BE HERE TO PICK UP THEIR ORDER SOON! PLEASE TELL ME YOU AT LEAST STARTED THE SAUCE!” the tall skeletonish thing asked fearfully.  
“don’t worry, bro. it’s all done,” Chowder Sans replied as he gestured toward the plate of noodles.  
Papyrus Mung stepped closer and investigated the spaghetti carefully. He took a clean spoon from the drawer and got some of the sauce to taste it.   
“BROTHER!!! THIS IS JUST KETCHUP MIXED WITH SPRINKLE CHEESE! I CAN”T GIVE THIS TO THE CUSTOMER!!!” He screamed in despair.  
“I’m sorry, bro…,” Chowder Sans started, a smirk clear on his face.  
“NO, BROTHER, DON’T!” Papyrus Mung tried to stop him.  
“I didn’t think that…,” he continued regardless.  
“NO! DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!” Papyrus Mung begged in a last-ditch effort to stop him.  
“Cutting corners would ketchup to me so quickly,” he finished.  
Papyrus Mung then sighed a sigh so long that the next ten episodes were taken up by nothing but his sigh. Then, he flopped into the plate of spaghetti face first, ruining the already ruined dish even further. Of course, this is when Muffles flew into the room to announce the arrival of the customer.  
“PAPYRUS MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!” she bellowed.  
Thus, the apocalypse started.  
XXX


End file.
